


Through No Man's Land

by rosula



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: M/M, during ww2 still, just added it to have something on this account, this is pretty old lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosula/pseuds/rosula
Summary: Best friends ever since they were kids, Steve Rogers and James “Bucky” Barnes were inseparable. Until WW2 broke out and the two friends were on different paths - one sent to war and the other slowly following behind. But not even WW2 could keep them apart. Fast forward to Steve being injected by the serum and saving  Bucky from a Nazi secret base, the two men are fighting side by side in the Wild Commandos. That’s when old feelings return in full blossom. However, in times where they are still in a war and their feelings were taboo, they best find to keep low and only meet up discreetly."Bucky, I don’t know. Maybe we can do this after the war.”  hesitated Steve, “All this sneaking around is going to get you, us, into trouble” he frowned, searching in Bucky’s eyes to see if he felt the same way.





	Through No Man's Land

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quick one shot a year ago when I was obsessing over the Captain America movie that came out (as well as my tendency of shipping characters together *cough*stucky*cough*).

Their relationship would have been much easier to deal with if they weren’t in the middle of a fucking war. Not that their friendship was suffering in any way, but ever since Steve confessed to Bucky about how he really felt for the man, it became much harder to spend more genuine time together. Which resorted the two to settle for quick glances, small talk, and even sneaking out in the middle of the night (if they ever wanted to be a little more intimate). But the nightly meetups were rare and at most juvenile, with mostly just hand holding and quick pecks. Partially the blame of the short visits were on Steve (in Bucky’s joking way of calling him a ‘goody two shoes’), and partially because the two men have to be cautious of their surroundings.

 

“Looks like we’re gonna have a quiet night, boys.” Steve announced to the members of the Wild Commandos, as he starts packing away their strategic material. “Get an early sleep ‘cause tomorrow morning we’re moving locations”

Laughter echoed in the small cabin as the Wild Commandos (besides Steve and Bucky), walked out the door.

Bucky walked over to Steve, helping the blonde soldier tidy up, “Playing mother hen, huh?”. Steve smiled and shook his head playfully. He knew that they weren’t going to take his advice on sleeping early, and instead drink themselves silly until they unwillingly pass out.

“They’ll be sorry for not sleeping early, when they wake up with a massive hangover”, replied Steve.

Moving a little closer to Steve, Bucky gently placed his hand over Steve’s and looked into his eyes with a smile, “Same time tonight? Or you gonna go early to bed?”

\---

It was true, Steve liked playing by the rules. It was his charm of being Captain America. Patriotic and loyal. Although Captain America was well-disciplined, sometimes rules were made to be bent. Especially if that included Bucky. Since they were young, the two usually got themselves into quite a bit of trouble from dealing with bullies to drinking underage. So what made this different (other than homosexuality being completely a taboo subject)?  
The two solider usually met meters away from their campsite when they knew that their team were asleep or drowning in booze. This time, Steve was the first to leave and now stood by an oak tree, out of his uniform and wearing instead camo pants and a plain fitting shirt. Bucky came moments later (until the coast was clear), and jogged toward cross armed Steve.

“What took you so long Buck?”

Steve’s question was left in the air as Bucky closed the space between them and lightly kissed Steve. Hands started to move as Bucky intensified the kiss, Steve responding to every touch. Until Bucky’s hand got further south - the blonde soldier broke the kiss and closeness between them and looked into his best friend’s eyes.

He would be lying if he said that he never had feelings for Bucky. That’s why Steve was so incredibly relieved when his long time jerk, responded with the same love. Steve could deal with the stress that came along with leading the Wild Commandos to ending the war and his relationship, but moments, intimate moments, were meant to be enjoyed in both their own time. Rushing all of this intimacy was just lackluster.

“Bucky”, Steve searches what words to say next, “Bucky, I don’t know. Maybe we can do this after the war.” hesitated Steve, “All this sneaking around is going to get you, us, into trouble” he frowned, searching in Bucky’s eyes to see if he felt the same way.

Sure, saying the words that Steve said might have ruined the mood, but Bucky thought otherwise. But what else would Steve expect from his best friend?

Bucky backed up and smiled and kissed Steve one last time, before taking his hand and leading him to sit against the tree (along with him).

“Steve I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do. If I have to wait until after the war, then that’s what I’ll do. I'll wait forever.”


End file.
